Unbelievable
by ScrubsandQuogan4ever
Summary: Takes place at the end of "chasing zoey" and continues on... we never got to see the gangs reactions to the Q/L relationship or to see what happened after prom and in the summer. Mostly Q/L some C/Z, M/L, L/V and M/Q Friendship
1. Chapter 1

This is my first zoey 101 fic but I was inspired to write this because I absolutely LOVE quogan and I am so sad that Zoey 101 ended

This is my first zoey 101 fic but I was inspired to write this because I absolutely LOVE quogan and I am so sad that Zoey 101 ended.

Pairings: Mainly Quinn and Logan, some Lola/Vince, Michael/Lisa, Zoey/Chase and Mark/Quinn friendship

This story starts during chasing Zoey. It will overlap the last part of chasing Zoey, showing the gangs reaction to Q/L and beyond.

Chapter 1: I LOVE QUINN!

Logan danced with Stacey on the dance floor, trying to keep as far away from her as he thought he could but it was impossible because she was holding him as tightly she could to her and laying her head onto his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he was this uncomfortable but even with that he was glad that they were just dancing and she wasn't talking to him. Logan had never met anyone that could talk on and on about cotton swabs like Stacy did.

"You smell so good…like cinnamon sticks"

Stacy told Logan as she brought her head up, breaking the silence.

"Uh thanks?"

Logan says, unsure what to say. Sure his girlfriend, Quinn was weird but he had come to find her a cute kind of weird, how she got so into her experiments and even if he didn't understand them they made her happy so it was cute especially when they messed up and exploded or something. But Stacey was just odd- she made and huge cotton swab and tells him that he smells like cinnamon sticks- who does that!? He wished that he was dancing with Quinn right now instead of Stacey.

"Let's see if your lips taste like cinnamon sticks"

Stacey says to Logan and grabs his face, starting to kiss him fiercely, before he can stop her. He then struggles to get her off of him; he soon pushes her off of him roughly. Once he gets away he wipes his lips in disgust. Why would she kiss him!? It wasn't as if he showed any signs that he wanted to kiss her tonight, in fact, he gave her just the opposite impression.

"What's wrong?"

Stacey asks Logan. She wasn't sure why he had stopped there kiss; she had liked Logan since they came to PCA and now she was at the prom with him, a dream come true, but why is he stopping the perfect moment?

"I don't want to kiss you!"

Logan yelled at her angrily. He didn't want to kiss her or anyone else but Quinn.

"Why wouldn't you want to kiss me? My lips are moist"

Stacey asked Logan and something inside him snapped

"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN"

Logan shouted at Stacey before he could think about what he was saying and the whole room seemed to get quiet.

"W-what?"

Stacey shuddered

"You love Quinn?"

Logan heard a guy close to him ask. At first Logan was shocked but he didn't care anymore and he even started to wonder why they kept the secret in the first place. So what if Quinn was smart and he wasn't? It didn't matter what other people thought, he decided; all that mattered was him and Quinn.

"That's right"

Logan confirmed to the guy before turning around to face Quinn who had stood up and had a look of shock come across her pretty face.

"I LOVE QUINN PENSKEY!"

Logan shouted at Quinn but for the whole room to hear. Quinn smiled when she heard this; this was the perfect moment

"AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!"

Quinn shouted back and both Logan and Quinn were unable to stop smiling. Logan thought that this was the happiest moment of his life.

"You used me!?"

Dustin said, offended and through his cards down on the table and stalked away, as Quinn just kept smiling. After Dustin walked away Quinn and Logan ran towards each other and met in a kiss. They both deepened the kiss almost immediately and they ran their hands through each others hair. They kept making out for several minutes, not caring who was watching them. They kept kissing until the need for air was dire.

"Logan everyone's watching us"

"I don't care"

Logan told her and he meant it. Then he leaned forward to kiss her again

"You don't? But I thought that we didn't want anyone to find out?"

"I don't think it matters what they think, our friends maybe but what's important is you and me"

Quinn leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss, which Logan immediately deepened. They started making out again for a few minutes yet again.

"I love you Logan"

Quinn murmured against Logan's lips

"I love you too"

Logan told her, touching his lips to hers.

Please review this! This is my first zoey 101 fic so I wanna know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lisa tells the Gang

Chapter 2: Lisa tells the Gang

Lisa was in shock by what she just saw. She didn't know Logan, Quinn or the others extremely well but she had dated Michael on and off for awhile now so she knew them well enough to know that Quinn and Logan were quite the unlikely pair. But she had just heard them shouting that they loved each other across the room, heck, everyone heard. She was getting punch when it happened and she literally almost spilled her punch in shock. One minute everyone was dancing and the next Logan was pushing Stacey off of him, saying he loved Quinn.

The last time Lisa had seen her boyfriend, Michael, was when he took Mark out to the parking lot to show him his car- the one that some teacher that didn't exist "taught him to drive". Lisa set her punch down on the table and walked to the door to exit the prom, towards the Parking lot. She decided that Michael had been gone long enough because prom was going to end in a few hours and she wanted to dance with her boyfriend. As she was exiting, she saw Logan and Quinn, who were making out like crazy by the door. She laughed inwardly, even with the shock of it all; she had to admit that Logan and Quinn were adorable together.

As she got out to the Parking lot she saw Michael, Zoey and Chase- WAIT! Chase! Chase was back and next to them was Mark who was just looking around, standing next to them and Stacey was jumping around excitedly around them. She approached them.

"Michael" Lisa said, greeting her boyfriend with a kiss

"Lisa! Stacey got her S's back and Chase is HERE!" Michael told Lisa happily, almost as excited as she just saw Stacey being.

"Hey Chase" Lisa said and smiled at him

"Hey Lisa, how are you?"

"I'm good. I thought you were in England"

"I was the semester is over there. So I decided to come back"

"That's great" Lisa said but then noticed how close Zoey and Chase were. Chase had his arm around Zoey and she was leaning into him. They kept smiling at each other in a way that only lovers did.

"Wait- you two are um…?" Lisa asked them, trying to ask if they were together by their "more than friendly" stance

"Chase is my boyfriend" Zoey confirmed to her happily. Lisa truthfully wasn't too surprised; Chase and Zoey were the definition of the perfect couple, meant to be. Now that he was back, of course they would be together.

"Lisa what are you doing out here?" Michael asked her

"Well I came out to get you guys. You're missing everything!"

"What's going on?" Zoey asked Lisa. She hadn't even planned to come to the prom but now that Chase was there she wanted the experience because she knew it would be one she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Well besides you two PCA's newest couple just had a big show on the dancing floor" Lisa told Zoey, Michael, Chase and Mark who was listening in. Stacey had gone off with another guy, back to the prom. It was amazing how just getting her S's back could attract guys.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Zoey asked as Michael and Chase looked on with curious eyes. Lisa even thought that Mark looked curious but with his blank look he always had on his face. She contemplated telling them about Logan and Quinn right now, which they obviously didn't know about, just because Mark was standing right there. She honestly didn't know what Quinn or Brooke for that matter ever saw in Mark but she knew he and Quinn used to be close and he might not be happy hearing about Quinn and her new boyfriend. But she thought that she should really tell the others and she shouldn't have to worry for Mark's feelings after what he did to Quinn.

"Logan and Quinn are together" Lisa revealed to them

"Together where?" Michael asks, clearly not getting what his girlfriend was telling him

"They're dating" She clarified for them and Chase bursts out laughing and Zoey chucked a little.

"Quinn and LOGAN!? Yeah…Right!" Zoey said, not believing her for a minute

"Wait Logan and Quinn are really dating?" Michael asked Lisa in shock

"Yes that's what I'm telling you"

"I didn't know they were serious!" Michael said, flabbergasted

"Michael what are you talking about?" Chase asked

"Quinn and Logan told me they were dating but I thought they were trying to just cover up my surprise birthday party"

"But your birthday was two months ago!" Zoey exclaimed

"I know"

"I don't believe this Quinn and Logan! But he's such a jerk!" Zoey continued on

"Well he has been a little less of a jerk lately…a little" Michael told them because he had other then the coffee cart fiasco.

"It was so cute thought, they are so cute!" Lisa gushed to them

"Cute? What happened?"

"Well Logan was dancing with Stacey and all of a sudden she tried to kiss him, actually she basically attacked him and he pushed her off of him and said 'I don't want to kiss you'"

"WOW! Logan rejects a girl!" Chase says jokingly as Lisa goes on

"Then she asked him why he didn't want to kiss her and he shouted that he loves Quinn, and then he turned around to Quinn and yelled 'I LOVE QUINN PENSKY'! And Quinn yelled back 'I LOVE LOGAN REESE'!"

"They're in LOVE!?" Zoey exclaimed shell shocked

"Yes they were making out the last time I saw them. Come on!" Lisa said and dragged them along with her as they headed back to the prom. They believed that Lisa was telling the truth by now but it was still so shocking that they had a hard time thinking about it. Mark was especially sad about this since him and Brooke had broken up. But sure enough when they walked up Logan and Quinn were engaged in a heavy make out session.

REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had lots of homework! So I hope you enjoy this! **

**Unbelievable**

**Chapter 3: From hate to… love?**

Quinn and Logan continued to kiss, oblivious to what was going on around them. After what had happened in the prom the decided to take it out in front, out of the building that the prom was in. They were both glad that they were out in the open and most of PCA knew that they were a couple. It wasn't like Logan cared who saw them making out; he just wanted to make out with his girlfriend but Quinn asked if they could go to a more private place after realizing how truly public they were. Everyone seemed not able to stop staring at them or stop talking about them and they knew it. Once they were outside they returned to their positions they were in inside except more intimate. They were at a table that was set up outside and Logan took his place in one of the chairs while Quinn sat on his lap. Logan had one hand around her waist, resting on her hip, while the other was on his face as he kissed her.

Zoey, Michael, Chase and Lisa stood there watching them in shock. What they were seeing was proving what Lisa told them as true. Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky were dating! It seemed so unreal but it was true. Michael now hid behind Chase, scared by what he was seeing. Quinn then pulled away from Logan, in need of air after they had been making out with him for at least ten minutes. When she did, she saw them standing there and quickly stood up, off of her boyfriends lap.

"Zoey! Michael! Lisa! Chase!? Wait Chase! You're here" Quinn exclaimed, surprised to see all of them while she was making out with Logan just moments before. But she was most surprised to see Chase because wasn't he suppose to be in England?

Logan stood up right after Quinn did and saw them. He knew that this could not end without a million questions coming their way. His chances of making out with Quinn again tonight were slim to none so he officially annoyed

"Hey Quinn" Chase said. He was surprised that she and Logan were together. He thought they hated each other and they did but now they were dating? Quinn ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her, in a friendly hug. No matter how weird her relationship was at the moment for them she had always been a good friend to him.

"We missed you! But I thought you were in England?"

"I was. I came back early" Chase told her and Logan glared at him. First they broke up him and Quinn from making out and now instead of him holding his girlfriend Chase got to do it!

"Quinn what…? You're really with LOGAN!?" Zoey asked her friend in shock. Quinn grabbed her boyfriend's hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Yes, Logan and I are dating" Quinn assured her and she smiled at Logan as he smiled back at her

"But… but you hate each other!" Michael stuttered out, finally getting a little less frightened by the whole situation

"Yeah, not so much anymore" Logan told them

"Okay obviously some things changed when I was gone." Chase said more to himself then to the group. If Logan and Quinn, who hated each other when he left, can love each other now, what else had changed?

"For the better" Logan said to him, looking at Quinn sweetly and she gave him a smile

"Wow! Is Logan Reese being sweet!?" Zoey said sarcastically but also still very astonished that he was acting this way. Logan was never sweet, all she had ever seen him do is scheme and try to get girls, make out with them.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you!" Logan snapped a Zoey but then Quinn slapped him on the side and glared at him

"Sorry." Logan muttered and looked down. He didn't like to apologize and especially not for something that he wasn't sorry about at all.

"Quinn, how long have you and Logan been dating?" Zoey asked her curiously

"Four Months" Quinn told her smiling

"Four months? But you were with Mark then! Were you two—I mean while you were with Mark…?" Zoey asked her surprised. Had Quinn cheated on Mark? How did they even get together and actually manage to stay together for so long? A million questions were rolling around her head right now

"I don't know what you're insinuating but Quinn would never cheat on Mark" Logan said, defending his girlfriend. Quinn was surprised that he would defend her like this. She found it incredibly sweet and it shocked her that he was doing it

"Look our relationship, mine and Logan's, is very complicated and…long so how about we go dance and then I'll explain everything in the morning" Quinn told her. She didn't want to spend the rest of prom listening to how weird and out of her mind she was to date Logan

"Okay but you have to explain to me and Lola about everything – wait where is Lola?" Zoey asked and looked at the group. She found no answer as everyone shrugged. They all decided to go into prom and dance for the rest of the night because tomorrow Zoey was going to find out exactly what happened between Logan and Quinn.

**Please REVIEW! I love the feedback!! **


End file.
